Unknown
by genna12001
Summary: Choices have to be made and someone has to live with the consequences of those which were not chosen. With the help of your friendly neighbourhood immortals will things be able to be resolved.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown**  
By Genna12001 (Laura Pease)

**WARNINGS**: Maybe some language, (I don't do it on purpose it just manages to find it's way in there).

**CATEGORY**: Adventure.

**SPOILERS**: Too many to name all the way through season one to season five, **I'll even say season six to be extra safe.**

**TIME FRAME**: Season one.

**SUMMARY**: Chooses has to be made and someone has to live with the consequences of those that were not chosen. With the help of your friendly neighbourhood immortals will things be able to be resolved.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own them never have and never will, this is just what I wish to happen.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Feedback is welcome. Any criticism you have or ways to improve the story will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter One – Story Begins**

Why is it always hard to start off and when you ask someone's opinion on where you should start they always say the beginning? So that's what I will do, start from the beginning.

Here I was enjoying my normal life, ok maybe not so much enjoying as so much as copping with everything that had happened to me over the past few years when I suddenly found myself here.

Let me start again as I seemed to had jumped slightly ahead there. I am Cathleen Rosalyn Dickson, but by friends call me Cat. I am as of today twenty five years old who up until over three years ago lived in Leeds, England with a small intermit group of friends.

If you haven't guessed already I don't anymore. What I'm about to tell you may sounds strange, but it's true, honest. Three weeks before it all started, or should I say that's the moment it all started, I got a phone call from a guy from the states informing me that my last living relatives had dies, I say relative loosely as they weren't my blood relatives they were my Mum's blood relatives though.

I've confused you again haven't I?

It's simple really I found out at the age of fourteen that I was adopted, ever since then I have been searching for my biological parents without much success, because of my insistence to find my biological parents I had a disagreement with my adoptive parents.

Things got worse and worse until at Seventeen we decided we were unable to agree on the matter so I separated myself from them. I moved out and in with my friends who had all wanted space from their parents or guardians. We managed to get a four bedroom house and I had to juggle a two part time jobs and college.

I managed fine though. Once I got into a routine it was easy, ok so maybe I didn't handle it that good, what I should have said was once my body adjusted to lack of sleep the conditions were liveable at least.

Once I finished with college I managed to afford to go to university but unfortunately that meant that I had to temporarily move away from Leeds and my friends. When I came back to Leeds though it was like I had never left, my friends greeted me back with open arms and I went back to living with them.

It was when I was twenty that I received a similar call to that which I just mentioned but on that occasion I was informed that I adoptive parents had died in a car accident coming back from a weekend at Blackpool. I know I said before that I left them when I was seventeen well what I haven't told you is that I hadn't been in contact with them either. They obviously still thought as me as a daughter as they left everything to me, which was a big surprise.

I couldn't believe that they were gone though. Although I hadn't been in contact with then since I left I still felt like they were my parents and it hurt more then I can describe to that they had died thinking that I hated them for the fact that they weren't my biological parents, which I didn't by the way.

Their funeral was small and there was only me, a few of their close friends and mum's sister and her husband who had flown over from the states. Don't ask me were in the states because I have no idea I didn't even know about them until they turned up.

Once everything was dealt with regards to the will Beth, that's the name of mum's sister, went back to the states and I never heard from her or her husband again. I sold my parent's house and split any items of personal value between Beth and myself, although Beth got the biggest part. The money I got from selling the house was put into a savings account, which I refuse to touch until I can think of something they would approve of with it.

Now a little under two years later I get another call informing me that Beth, her husband their one year old had been killed in yet another tragic car accident. The guy that called a, what was his name? Oh yes now I remember a Mr Nathan Watson was dealing with that will and as I was the only living relative, albeit adopted I once again am left with everything.

Unfortunately there had to be a catch, don't get me wrong I would rather they be alive then leaving me all there money in their will but did they have to insist that I move over to the states just so their loving pet dog Rover didn't have to be up routed.

Who names their dog Rover anyway?

So I reluctantly agree. I was given a tremendous farewell party and I have to admit I think my friends out did themselves with the party and I don't think I've ever seen a party like that before. I flew out the next day with the promise that Mr Watson would have all the relevant legal paperwork done for when I arrive.

It was ten in the morning local time when I arrived at JFK airport and I have to say I was completely exhorted. I was surprised when Mr Watson himself met me and he drove me to his office where I had to sign what felt like a thousand forms.

I was almost falling asleep when he drove me to where Beth and Ted, I found out her husband was called, lived and handed over the keys. Dropping me off at the front door I was too tired to look around the house so I went straight to what I assumed was a guest bedroom, what can I say I may not have really known them but I still didn't feel like sleeping in there bed. I stood my suitcase at the base of the bed and dropped onto the bed fully clothed and almost instantaneously fell into a deepest sleep I have even been in.

I woke up just as night was taking over the day and felt too awake to sleep the night away so I got up, quickly showering and changed then went to explore Beth and Ted's house, it was then that I realised that there was no dog.

Why would they insist that I come to the states to look after a dog that they didn't seem to have? Shaking it off I decided the best thing to do was to ask Mr Watson when I next saw him.

I found there house tastefully decorated with warm colours. There furniture was, well basic is the only word I can think of to describe it. In the living room there was a two seated couch, a what seemed out of place home cinema system in the corner and the back wall was covered with bookcases of books and old looking books at that.

The dinning room was occupied with a large rose wood table, which would seat easily six people. A vase in the centre of the table was filled with wilted red roses, the petals were scatter around the base of the vase with a few dried up leaves. Leaving them were they was for the moment, but making a mental note to come back to tidy them up later I moved on.

I moved to what was the kitchen and found surprisingly large kitchen. Black cupboard doors and what looked like a black marble top. A black cooker and hob was in the centre island and the kitchen sink was positioned under the kitchen window. It was immaculate, not one little thing out of place.

Looking round I noticed a double fridge freezer, you know the ones the big silver one you always see in films. I had to smile; I love those kinds of fridges. Yeah, yeah I know I got way over excited over a simple fridge freezer, but I couldn't help it.

I opened it up and found it was stocked with what looked like fresh shopping, which to say the least surprised the hell out of me. It was then that I noticed a post it note attached to the freezer part of the fridge freezer informing me that a Miss Rosenberg who apparently lived next door had been out and got me some shopping.

The question of where this mystery dog was as well was also solved.

Signing I looked over a clock which was on the other side of the door and checked what time it was. Seeing that it was only eight in the evening I checked once again at the house number that Miss Rosenberg lived and went back up to guest room and grabbed my purse out of my handbag, which only had about $100 in it as I didn't bother changing anything more as I didn't think I would need it right away and the house keys and went to greet the kind Miss Rosenberg.

From the outside Miss Rosenberg's house was exactly the same and Beth and Ted's, or should I say mine now. God I hate dealing with crap like that. Anyway I walked up to the door and knocked, a dog barking came from within and a woman's voice drifted though the door shouting for the dog to be quite.

I heard rummaging about and then dead bolts sliding open before the door opened and a thirty something year old woman stood smiling at me. "Hi, can I help you?" She asked a puzzled look on her face as I guess she wondered who the hell I was.

"Hi, I'm Cathleen Dickson, are you Miss Rosenberg?" I asked trying to act neighbourly even though I really didn't feel like it.

"Yes." She replied and now she was even more puzzled. "Oh are you Beth's relative?" She asked as she realisation finally dawn on her face.

"Yeah. Well I just wanted to pop round and pay you back for the shopping you've done and to take Rover off your hands." I replied relaxing slightly as she smiled reassuringly at me as a sad look passed in her eyes.

"Ok, why don't you come in while I'll get Rover's things ready for you to take with you?" She moved further into the house letting me enter then closed the door behind me. "I'm really sorry about your ant." She tried to give me her condolences for the death of Beth and her family and I didn't have the heart to tell her that she probably know then better then I did.

I quietly accepted them and quickly paid her back for the shopping and took the bag which she had put Rover's things in then I almost had to drag Rover out the house and after a brief goodbye I went back to the house which I know I would soon sell.

Over the next few hours I explored the rest of the house as Rover followed be about like I didn't belong, which I guess I didn't in his eyes. I found the master bedroom and the baby's room and another spare room that had been set up as an office/gym. The computer was password protected and I made another mental note to ask Mr Watson if he knew the passwords.

Nothing else to do and it been too late to go out anywhere I settled in the front room and watched the only DVD's that I found. A whole six sessions of Highlander, which I found to be a follow on series to the highlander films, which were also in the collect, all except the second film which was missing for some strange reason. I have to say I slightly disappointed at that as it usually gives me something to laugh about whenever I watch it, in fact I find it funnier then most comedies.

So I settled in and watched the tale of a highland immortal born four hundred years ago. I surprisingly managed to get though the whole first series and found myself hooked but unfortunately I also found myself almost falling asleep just as the final episode finished.

I woke up to a scream of the name 'Darius' and realised that the DVD player was set on continues loop. In a way I was relived that I had woken up as my neck was starting to complain at been left in an awkward position. I glanced at the clock on the DVD player and noticed it was midday. Knowing that I should stay awake otherwise I'll never be able to get any sleep that night I went and got showered and changed again and decided to go for a walk.

Ok now my life is even sounding boring to me, but bear with me I'll try and make it as quick and painless as possible. Cutting to the chase I went on the walk and found nothing of interest although Rover led me to a park about three blocks away which he seemed to frequently visit.

Apart from the two daily walks that Rover insisted over I very rarely left the house. I once went to visit Mr Watson when he finished all the paperwork up for me. I received the deeds to the house, my visa or whatever you want to call enabling me to live in the states although I found it quite annoying that I couldn't leave the county for a few years not even for a holiday. How unfair is that.

I managed to watch up to the end of the fifth season of highlander when the plot line seemed to go terribly wrong. How could they kill that Richie guy? Yeah killing Tessa and Fitz and a few of the others off was one thing, but to kill Richie at the hands of Macleod that was just plan wrong.

It was then that I realised that I was bored, it had been almost a week and I hadn't left the house. Remembering the computer in the office/gym I decided to go have another crack at finding out the password as Mr Watson had been no help.

I was there for about half an hour and was still having no luck with the password, trying everything from Rover to Highlander characters I was still having no susses. It was then I remember a trick that my friend Sean had told me about one time about three years ago.

I shut the computer down once again then turned it back on and entering dos. I smiled at myself as I changed the password and continued the boot up now placing in my newly entered password when the screen came up asking for a password. I almost jumped out of the chair shouting in triumph when the password was accepted and normal computer screen came up and almost laughed out loud as I noticed a picture of a half naked Richie graced me with his presence as the wallpaper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Chooses**

All of what I'm about to tell you next is completely and utterly true I swear on my life. It may sound strange and to be honest it may be some of your guy's wieldiest dreams but hell it was so strange I had no idea what to do.

I'm guessing you've all heard about the supposed UFO abductions haven't you, ok sorry I should say UFO abductions that have been reported for any of you that's reading this who have been abducted. Anyway I was just sitting there minding my own business when I seemed to be surrounded by a white light, ok I admit the first thing that came to mind was God I'm been abducted by little Grey men (sorry for those of you who think there green, purple or whatever colour, I've always imagined them to be grey for some reason).

So I was engulfed in this incredible white light. When it disappeared I found myself in a white room that didn't appear to have any doors. I quickly looked around expecting to see one of these little grey aliens walking towards me but there was nobody there, or at least I didn't think there was anyone there until a voice came out of nowhere.

"Cathleen Dickson you have been chosen." It said and I have to say I have absolutely no idea what it was talking about.

My exact word, and I'm not kidding here was. "Uh?" Did I forget to tell you how smart my teachers thought I was at school, college and university?

Can you believe it the god damn voice laughed at me, me who had been minding my own business snooping though a dead persons computer and had been rudely abduction and whoever it was, was laughing at me.

"Who are you?" I asked as my anger started to rise. Ok I was scared and when I get scare I tend to get anger.

"That is unimportant my child." It said once the laughter died down. "What is important is that you have a chose to make. I must warn you it is a chose that could alter the lives of lots of people."

"What chose?" I don't like chooses, have I ever mentioned that before?

"You must choose from four that died so that one shall live." Riddles I HATE riddle.

"Uh?" my reply was once again.

"From the fantasy series known to you as Highlander you must choose between these four who you wish to live. Tessa Noel, the immortal known as Darius, the immortal know as Fitzcairn and the immortal know as Richard Ryan."

"But it's only a TV program." Ok was I missing something here?

"It is only a television program to you, but to others it is real life." Is that supposed to mean something to me? God I was turning sarcastic in my old age. I grin inside but tried not to show it on the outside, I was in a completely weird situation after all.

"What I am trying to say Cathleen is that to those who live that life it is real. I believe that one of which you must chose between should survive but only you can choose which one."

"Why me?" I asked completely confused as to why I should have to choose. "I only just heard of the highlander series about a week ago."

"So all the information for you to make that dissention is fresh in your mind." The voice stated like the reason was as clear as day. "I must apologise but your time here is running out, I must insist that you make your chose."

Fine I'll make my chose and go home and end the completely weird dream. "Umm. Ok I chose Richie." Sorry but he's the first one that came to mind, plus I reason that if Richie didn't die maybe the whole storyline may not have gone completely wrong.

"Thank you." The voice said and I sighed in relief grateful that I would be going back to Beth's and Ted's, for some reason I still couldn't think of it as my home even though it technically was.

I was engulfed by the bright light once again and I was relieved be finally getting away from this weirdness. The next thing I know was my head making contact with a hard floor and the world seemed to go black.

* * *

A/N: - Hope your enjoying but where are all my reviews. Please review just to tell me what you think weather it's good or bad I don't mind as I just like to find out what people think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Meeting MacLeod**

My head hurt. That was my only though as I drifted back to consciousness. It took me a few minutes to forget about my head hurting and it was then that I realised I appeared to now be laying on something soft.

Ok didn't I hit my head on something hard, VERY HARD? Then why am I laying on something so soft I don't want to move?

Ok so my curiosity got the better of me, I gingerly opened my eyes and found myself in a strange room. I can't remember Beth and Ted's house having a room like this.

I continued to look around and it was then that I realised that this strangely looked like a guys room. The complete room was a mess that kind of gave that fact away, but what clenched it was the fact that all the clothes spilled across the floor, which were definitely male clothes.

I sat up and almost fell back down as my head decided it wanted to feel like it was about to explode but surprisingly I managed to stay sat up. Ok, I'm a quick learner I won't move that fast again for a bit.

All my movements were slow now, as I didn't want to give my head any more reason to course me vast amounts of pain. I put my legs over the side of the bed and got to my feet. Feeling slightly dizzy I stay close to the bed just in case I couldn't keep my balance and started walking around the bed and towards the door I spied a few minutes ago.

I have no idea how long it took me to get from the bed to the door but I finally managed it, but I felt as sick as a dog and tempted to go back to the bed and lay down for a while longer. Determined to find out where I was though I twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open and walked out keeping close to the wall.

Ok this was definitely not Beth and Ted's house. I thought to myself as I walked down the strangely familiar hallway. I past a room with double doors, which were open so I peered in, inside was a king-size bed that looked to be straight out of some kind of fairytale, you know the four-poster kind with curtains on it, I'm not kidding it seriously looked like it was out of a fairytale.

Forgetting about the bed but making a mental note to get me one of those with the money I have in the savings account I continued to walk down the hall. Have you noticed that I like making mental notes?

I finally came to a large spacious room after what seemed like years and I almost dropped down dead right then and there. I could not believe what I was seeing. How the hell was this even possible?

"I see you're awake." A voice that had a slight Scottish hint to it said as the person speaking rose from his chair.

Then a blond headed boy turned around smiling and in a move so fast I couldn't believe it he jumped over the back of the couch and came running up to me. I couldn't believe what was happening so I recoiled slightly but he reassured me I was in safe hands.

Reluctantly I let him guild me to the couch and help me sit down, I was completely tired after all. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He eagerly asked but was batted away from me by the tall dark haired man.

Reluctantly the blond hair boy sat back down on the couch beside me and it was then I noticed for the first time a blond haired woman sitting to my right in another chair.

"How are you feeling?" She asked he accent thickly French.

"Oh I feel fine, apart from I think I'm in serious need of a psychiatric hospital." I said dryly as I start to rub my head with the palm of my hands.

She laughed at that thinking I was joking, which might I add I wasn't. "And why would you need to go to a psychiatric hospital?"

"Oh I don't know something about how I'm seeing and hearing fictional characters." Hey, if it's true it's true.

"Fictional characters and who are they?" She asked amusement still clearly showing in her voice.

Should I tell them that they're the fictional characters? Hell they more then likely wouldn't believe me anyway and it could get me to the psychiatric hospital faster.

"It doesn't matter!" I barely mumble as I feel my eye lids growing heavy and before I know it I had heavy arms picking me up and carrying me back to the room I've just come from. The last thing I hear as I fell completely asleep again is, "Looks like your sleeping on the couch tonight, Richie."

I never heard Richie's response as sleep overtook me just then and I was grateful for that fact.

I woke up as sunlight, which broke through the curtains shone into my eyes dragging me from my interesting dream. A dream of walking up in Richie's bed and finding Duncan, Richie and Tessa gathered around in the sitting area when I finally managed to drag myself there.

'SHIT' I thought as I sat bolt upright in bed and panicky looked around noticing in fact that it wasn't a dream and that I was in fact in Richie's bed.

How the hell is that possible?

I sat, knees brought up to my chest and arms around them staring at the door for what seemed like hours as I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge the fact that this was incredibly weird, and that's the polite version of what I was actually thinking at that point.

There was a soft knock on the door, which opened moments later, and Tessa's smiling head poked through the door. "Ah. Your awake!"

She moved fully in to the room now and started opening some draws while I looked on at her blankly and unmoving. Well what would you have done in that situation?

She pulled out a black t-shirt and some sweet pants and walked back over to the bed offering them to me. When I didn't take then she said. "Richie said you could borrow some clothes as he's the closest to your size. The bathroom is just down the hall."

Still I didn't move afraid that I'd mess something up. Would this even count as temporal interference if indeed it were another universe? I read a lot of science fiction books, that's where I got the temporal interference bit from.

She let out a small laugh again and pushed the clothes into my hands, which I had to take, otherwise they would have joined the others covering the floor. "Go on, get changed. Duncan has put a new toothbrush out for you as well." She said as I left the room heading for the bathroom.

Reaching the bathroom I was just about to push the door open when it opened by itself and Richie came bouncing out. "Morning!" He said a large smile on his face.

Once again I recoiled and he took that, as I need some time and turned to walk away but stop moments later. "Oh and when your finished getting changed Mac's finishing breakfast, so just follow the smell of food."

I looked blankly at him again and he turned walking away from me. I watch him go for a second then entered the bathroom and quickly showed and changed.

I did as Richie suggested and followed the smell of food and I have to admit that it smelled mouth watering. What can I say? I was hungry.

I finally reached the kitchen and saw the three of them sitting around a circular table. There was an extra place setting and I assumed that was were they intended for me to sit. I sat down in between Tessa and Richie and just sat there as the food called out to me.

"You can eat something you know." Duncan said and I noticed when I looked towards him he had a smile on his face. At least that didn't mean I was going to get a sword at my throat I guess.

I did as he said and picked two peaces of toast from a plate in the centre and Richie past me the butter. I must have made a national speed record for buttering and eating toast, as I was that hungry. It was less then two minutes I swear and the toast was no longer on my plate and I started eyeing up a few peaces of bacon.

Tessa laughed and picked the plate of bacon up and swiped them on to my plate alone with some scrambled eyes.

I looked up at her and for the first time that morning I smile. It was only for a second though as my stomach growled reminding me I was still hungry so I did what anyone else would do. I ate until I could eat no more and I even managed to give Richie a run for his money.

Once the plates where cleared Tessa quickly cleaned them away as me, Duncan and Richie sat silently at the table. It was only minute when Tessa returned to her seat and what I knew to be the inevitable questions to begin.

"So what do you call yourself?" Duncan of cause was the first one to speak and I just stared at him like he was speaking an unknown language for a moment or two. "Your name?" He clarified.

What the hell could I do? He had that look in his eyes that told me I wasn't going anywhere until he got his answers. "Cathleen."

"Ok, will I'm Duncan MacLeod, this is Richie Ryan and Tessa Noel." Duncan calmly stated pointing to the relevant person when the name was spoken.

I didn't know what else to do so I just nodded letting him know that I understood.

"Would you like to explain how you got here?" I never realised this from watching the series but when he has this tone of voice you'd have to be specially trained not to talk, as there was no chance in hell you was going to be able to get away with not answering.

"I'm not sure, and what I do know it sounds strange." I had to at least try and deflect the conversation, even if it was only a weak attempt.

"Just tell us what you know. It can't sound as strange as having someone appear suspended in mid air."

I looked at him and he was telling the truth. I couldn't believe what was happening to me and I can't believe where I was. Not knowing what else to do I told him everything, about my family, about moving to the states, about the white light. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about me having to choose one to survive; I was carrying enough guilt around that seemed to stab at me every time I looked in Tessa's direction.

They sat stared at me throughout my story. I was surprised to see a deeply saddened look in Richie's eyes when I talked about my parent and loosing them before I had a chance to tell then I was sorry. It was almost like he knew how I felt, how much pain I had and was still going through dealing with that. I felt almost like out of the three of them he was the one that I connected with the most.

After everything was said we sat in silence as they thought things through until suddenly we were interrupted by the telephone ringing.

"I'll get it." Tessa said rising from the table walking the short distance across the room and to the phone.

It was Richie's voice that broke the silence between the three of us as his curiosity got the better of him. "So Mac, what do you think? Is this even possible?"

I don't know what scared me the most the fact that after all the trust I've just put into these people and there was a possibility that they may not believe me or the fact that someone who's immortal of all things could criticise something that he deemed an impossibility. Immortality been right up there on the top of the list of been impossible.

"To be honest I don't know what to believe. How old were you again? twenty two?" Duncan asked.

"Well technically I won't be twenty two until tomorrow." I suddenly jumped up from my chair as I remembered something. My friends back in England would be expecting a call from me. I call I won't be able to make as I'm not even sure if I'm in the correct universe.

"What wrong?" Richie asked innocently, I'm guessing he saw something in the emotions I seem to be broadcasting across my face. Maybe it was the fact that I really didn't want to be there I want to be with my friends celebrating my birthday.

"Nothing." I said trying to deflect the truth. "I just realised I did have things back home that I cared about." I mutter as walked out of the room and the only place I know where there's peace.

I returned to Richie's room and curl back up on the bed. Why is it you never realised what you've got right in front of you until it's been taken away.

* * *

A/N: - Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. If anyone's interested in been a beta e-mail me and let me know as I have lots of stories to be worked on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Meeting the Unexpected**

I didn't realise I was crying until a hand held out a tissue to me. I lifted my watery eye to look at the face of the person offering it to me and was surprised to see Richie standing over me, a worried look on his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a gentle voice.

I shook my head disagreeing to talk about it and he accepted that and got straight to what he had been sent about. "Tessa's just got a phone call confirming how may people she's going to be bring to this gallery thing she's got going and she's told then there's going to be three. Duncan, me and you."

I looked at him in complete puzzlement. Me? Why would she want to take me?

Obviously getting my meaning from my look he continued. "Hey don't say anything to me about it. I hate them but I've got to go because it make's Tessa happy, and a happy Tessa means less house work for me." He smiled that mischievous smile he has that caused dimples in his cheeks. "But first we need to get you some clothes."

"Clothe?" How was I meant to afford to buy clothes when all my money was back home? "But how?"

Richie grinned again and held up a plastic credit card. "An all expense trip to some of the most expensive shops in Seacouver courtesy of one Duncan MacLeod."

"I can't. I won't let Duncan buy me anything. I've depended for myself this long without any worries. I won't let anyone be responsible for me now." I said. I know I was ranting and raving about nothing but I couldn't help it. Its what you become when you've been supporting yourself for so long. I still feel you have to prove myself I guess.

"Then count it as just a loan. You start working in the shop and pay me back that way." Duncan said from the doorway and I was surprised I hadn't noticed him there before now.

Well what could I say to that it was better then nothing I guess? "Fine." Well at least until I figured a way to get home.

"Good, then you may as well pick up some more clothes as well because It looks like you could use them, unless you like borrowing Richie's clothes." Duncan added to my shopping list.

That was it I guess. The moment I realised that Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod believed me and had decided to take me under his wing like he had for one Richie Ryan. Only one problem left. Where was I going to stay?

I was brought from my thoughts as Duncan threw a set of keys across the room, which Richie easily caught. "Take Tessa's car, I'll drop her off at the gallery. Don't take to long, only get clothes for the gallery and some basic clothes today and we'll get the rest tomorrow."

"Will do Mac, don't worry about a thing." Richie beamed looking down at the keys in his hand and the credit card in the other like they were a sacred treasure. He looked back up a smile for the entire world to see on his face as he turned to me and said. "Let's go!"

We went to what Richie told me later to be one of the most expensive shopping districts in Seacouver. It wasn't as bad as I would have expected it to be, shopping with Richie. I would have though he would be continuously talking, but he wasn't. He respected the fact that I didn't feel up to talking and didn't try and pressure information out of me like MacLeod.

I expected him to be hitting on me left, right and centre but again he wasn't, ok I admit there was the occasional bit of flirting going on but nothing that made me feel uncomfortable.

"So where do you want to go next?" Richie asked when we were leaving the shop that I had just bought a dress for Tessa's viewing from.

"Well the only other things left to get are some jeans and tops, where can I get them from?"

"I know just the place." Richie smile then started to walk back down the street towards where the car was parked.

I looked on for a few seconds puzzles as to were we could be going next then started running down the street, glad for the fact Richie had insisted on carrying the bag. "Richie, wait up. Where are we going now?"

"You'll see."

Not knowing what else to do I jumped into the car and we sped off. It was only another five minutes drive until Richie was parking the car in from of a clothes shop and I had to smile when I saw that it was just like the usual shops I went to.

It the small kind of shop that seemed more intimate to normal high street shops which are rather impersonal and brightly lit.

We entered the store and I ended up buying a lot more then I intended to and came out having to carry some myself as Richie's hands were all taken.

We were just dumping the stuff in the car when I looked across the street and spotted a bookshop that seemed familiar. I stood starring at it for a few seconds trying to think of where I knew it from, when I remembered I quickly inhaled unable to hold in my surprise.

"What?" Richie asked, as he must have heard me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he looked over to where I was looking at. "A book shop?"

"Could I go take a quick look to see if they have any good books in?" I couldn't help myself and I started walking towards the shop without waiting for his answer.

"But it's a shop filled with mouldy old book." I heard him shout after me as I pushed the door open and a bell chimed.

I entered the shop and looked around spotting a man behind the counter. He looked to be in his early to early to mid forties dressed in a tweed jacket, which did nothing for him. A greying beard making him look older then he actually was continued into his hair. "Hi, what can I help a lovely lady like yourself with today?" He asked as he walked around the counter and it was then that I noticed his cane for the first time.

Just then the door burst open and Richie walked in. "Cat, what do you want now? If we don't hurry up were going be late and Mac will kill me."

"I'll only be a few minutes Richie I promise I just want to have a quick look round." I said unable choose what to look at most, Joe Dawson or the books that surrounded me. I've never really told anyone this but I've always felt a pull towards books for some unknown reason.

"But there's only books here." Richie moaned but made no attempt in pulling me out of the shop.

I walked closer to Joe and I could have sworn he looked paler then when I walked in. "I was wondering if you had any books on myths." I innocently asked trying to hold a smile in.

He mentally shuck himself and turned his attention off of Richie and back to me. "Sure. Err what type of mythology are you interested in."

"Anything really but things that interest me most is thing on Vampires, Werewolf's, immortals that kind of thing." Again I could have sworn that Joe paled even more and I definitely heard Richie gasp behind me.

What happened next I never expected, another voice appeared out of nowhere and a person I definitely didn't expect to see appeared within my line of sight. "Joe, are you feeling ok?" He asked as he moved and stood next to Joe.

"No, not really. Could you help this customer Adam?" Joe slowly moved over to a seat and sat down still watching me closely.

Adam made sure that Joe was fine then turned back to me. "Ok then what can I help you with Miss?" He asked politely as I noticed his eyes narrow as he looked past me to Richie.

"Well. I." Boy could I not find the words. "Err I was looking for books on myths about Vampires, Werewolf's and immortals." I said when I finally found I could compose words again.

"Cat, MacLeod is going to kill me if were late. Can we go now?" He almost snapped as he pulled on my shoulder but I refused to budge. I took his hand off me and turned to face him.

"No." I said anger rising from my voice but I quickly managed to calm it and what I said next was said in an almost hiss. "The only Goddamn hope of possibly finding a way home is to find out who the god damn thing was that put me here in the first place. No matter how much I appreciate MacLeod's help I want to go home."

Steaming I turned to Adam and tried to calm myself down. It was then that I noticed that look in his eyes. He was suspicious about me or maybe both Richie and me. Knowing I wasn't going to get any kind of information now I turned quickly and stormed out of the shop throwing over my shoulder a 'it doesn't matter anymore' before the door closed.

We got back to the car and I climbed in still angry for Richie's interruption. The little hope for getting I had floating around inside me while inside that shop quickly evaporated as Richie quickly pulled away from the curb and back to the antiques shop. As we were pulling away I glance back to the shop window and saw Adam watching us.

We rode in silence for about ten minutes until Richie's curiosity got the better of him and he asked the question I knew was coming. "What the hell was all that about back there?"

"It was nothing." I sunk further into my seat defeated as I suddenly found the air around me closing in. I fought to hold back the tears that I knew was going to come sooner or later, but hoped that they would wait until we reached the antiques shop.

Once the car pulled up behind the shop I jumped out grabbing the bag with the dress in I needed then ran inside and up to Richie room, which I had temporary taken over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Paris here we come**

As you've more then likely already guessed if you watch the television series Tessa's viewing went well apart from the fact that she witnessed a murder taking place on a bridge opposite the studio's office. She went into protective custody after MacLeod managed to get himself shot. Boy was it funny watching MacLeod try and explain immortals to me. I ended up confessing that I knew about immortals and he shouldn't worry about it.

Anyway with the help Richie, Mac followed the police to where they were taking Tessa to protect her when the immortal after her attempted to blow up the house.

Obviously MacLeod wanted revenge and he got it apparently, as he came home one night looking like a bus had hit him. But other then that it was quite until about a week later when MacLeod received the runes from Darius.

The fact that Mac had gone to hunting the immortal after Darius's friend and the fact that Tessa had been offered a job in Paris cause arguments to accrue and I felt like the fourth wheel so tried to spend as much time as possible out and about taking in what little things Seacouver had to offer.

I could feel Methos watching me from afar and I know that doesn't so, how can I say this; logical I just knew he was following me. It was almost like I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I thought about going back to Joe's book shop but thought better of it, so I spent most of my time in a park not to far from the antiques shop with a book on ancient mythology, which I had managed to get from another bookshop in the area.

With it been a shop that sold old books I searched the shelves for day without much luck in finding anything that may help me get home. I was surprised though when I came across a book in what looked like French that I was hopeful to be one of Methos' journals, but I couldn't figure it out and had decided to put off attempting to translate it until I had a little more time on my hands.

Like I was saying before Tessa and Mac had been arguing. Wanting to give them some space I headed out to the park almost as soon as my shift had finished to do bit of reading. I almost jumped out of my skin when someone sat down beside me on the bench, as I was so engrossed in my book.

"God sake Richie, don't sneak up on me like that!" I almost shouted trying to get my heartbeat back to normal.

"Sorry." He apologised. "Mac wants us all back to at the shop. Say's it's something important."

I sighed and closed my book after marking the page and got up and walked in silence with Richie back to the shop.

We arrived back I found Tessa packing a bag trying to stuff as many books as possible in but found herself unable to close it. I know what was coming and wondered what would happen to me. Not having a passport I knew it was impossible for Mac to send me with them.

"What's going on?" Richie asked taking in the sight before him.

"Tessa's taking the job in Paris." Mac stated.

"Wow, wow, wow but Mac I thought. But what about." I could tell he was finding it hard, more then likely he was taking it as hard as me. The possibility of been kicked back on to the streets was overwhelming him. At least he's going with them I thought as Mac started speaking again.

"You're going with them, Richie."

"I'm going to Paris?" Richie asked but I blocked it all out as Mac's words echoed inside my head, 'You're going with THEM'. Is it possible that I could be going with them?

"Yeah!" Mac laughed handing Richie his ticket then walked over to me and handed me a ticket and passport. I looked down at them not knowing whether or not to believe the fact that I was going with them. "What you thought I'd leave you out?" Mac asked obviously noticing my shock.

I opened my mouth to say something; thank you maybe but I couldn't form the words. I looked back down at the passport in my hand and opened it up to look at the picture confirming that it was my passport. I grimaced, why do passport photos always make you look ten times worst then you actually look.

'I'm going to Paris' I thought happily. I've never been to Paris.

I spent the next few hours packing what few possessions I had into a spare duffel bag of Mac's until Mac came to tell me the taxi would be arriving soon.

I closed the bag up and dragged it out to the main room where Tessa was still trying to get her bag to close. Richie was just disappearing down the stairs with his bag thrown over his shoulder. I quickly crossed the room and followed Richie down the stairs and out to the back of the shop where a taxi was just pulling up.

Richie and the Taxi driver put all the bags into the boot including Tessa's who had managed to close the bag and had just come down not long after me. I stood by the taxi while Tessa had a tearful goodbye with Mac, then Mac said goodbye to Richie. I was surprised when he came over to me and pulled me into a hug telling me to take care of myself.

With the goodbye taken care of the three of us climbed in to the taxi and headed to the airport and then our new home in France.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Confrontations and Confessions**

It had been about six weeks since we arrived in Paris and Mac had joined us about a week after our arrival. Tessa and Mac had moved onto the barge while me and Richie had decided to share a two bedroom flat above a shop about two minutes walk from Darius' church, which had become my new hide away.

Even though I found it hard been around Darius knowing he was going to die and I could have prevented his death. It almost cut me up inside seeing him, but I also found comfort from been around him.

He had started to help me out on my French; written and spoken. When he asked me what my big interest in learning French was I told him. Interested he asked me to bring the book in which I did. He said he knew the perfect person the help me understand what was written in there because it wasn't just straightforward French like I thought. I eagerly asked who it was and he gave me an address and told me he would call the person and let him know I was coming.

I left the church straight away and jumped into a taxi giving the driver the address. I sat back for the twenty minute drive wondering who Darius could be sending me to go see not having any idea of his true intentions at the time.

The taxi only stopped long enough for me to pay and jump out before it sped off back down the street. Shaking my head I looked down at the peace of paper Darius had given me one last time and walked up the few steps and knocked on the door.

I can't really remember what happened next all I know for sure is that I felt a yank and found myself slammed up against the inside of the closed door with a sword at my throat as I looked into the some what annoyed green eyes person I least expected to see.

I felt my knees turn to jelly but he held me up although the sword dug into my throat slightly and I could feel a small trickle of warmth slowly make it's way down my throat.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Methos hissed and I say Methos because this was no way the mild mannered watcher Adam Pierson, this was Methos and boy did he meant business.

"I!" I started to speak but automatically stopped as I felt the blade dig slightly deeper as I started to talk. I closed my eyes and willed him to just kill me if that was his intension, but it never happened. He let go of me and I fell to the floor in a heap at his feet. I couldn't help the tears that came; I'll let you know you never want to have Methos' sword at your throat when he has that look in his eyes. Scary doesn't begin to describe it.

I don't know how long I was sat there but when I finally pulled myself together I found Adam's arms rapped around me as he rocked me back and forth. A sat there stunned for a few seconds not one hundred percent sure what was going on. One minute Adam had a sword to my throat and the next I was in his arms. Ok did I miss the in between there?

I pulled back and he released his hold on me and I looked at him not sure what I was seeing. "What is your fucking problem?" I snapped getting to my feet and turning to the door trying to open it all the time mumbling to myself. "Damn Darius, what the hell did he think sending me to fucking to a immortal and not just any fucking immortal at that but fucking Methos himself. All I want to do is go home, is that too much to ask for? Hell I guess it must be, if I ever get my hands on the thing that sent me to this fucked up universe I swear I'm going to borrow a sword and show it how grateful I really am." I never realised that it would be so hard to open a door, but trust me this one had that many deadbolts I'm surprised he managed to open it in the first place let alone with the speed that he did.

"What did you say?" Adam asked and now that I look back I noticed shock in his voice but then when I was standing there panicking and concentrating on the door I didn't take much note.

I continued to try and open the door but I wasn't having any luck at all. It was almost like the door didn't want me to leave.

"I said what did you say?" Adam's voice was raised again as he twisted me again so that I was facing him once again.

"What about?" I asked not sure what he was talking about a I felt the fear starting to creep in again.

"About the whole 'this universe thing'."

"Oh, that." Ok how do I get myself out of this one? "Well, you see I'm not from around here."

"Your from a place where all this." He motioned to himself. "Immortals, the game its all a story a fairy tale?"

I really look at him now and I don't know what to think. Could this be my way home? "TV program actually!" What else could I say?

He suddenly burst out laughing and I just stood there giving a funny look as well as checking him out. What can I say? He's cute once I get over the fact that he's really, really scary at times.

"So who were your chooses?" He asked when he finally managed calmed himself down.

He knows! Was the only thought running through my mind. I stood staring in shock at him and he smiled reassuringly at me then asked again. "Who were your chooses?"

"Err. They were Tessa, Darius, Fitzcairn and Richie. How? How do you know?"

"They made one of your chooses mortal?" Adam looked puzzled for a moment then continued. "I know because I was where you are now. I'm not originally from here. I grew up listening to stories been told about legendary immortals who lived forever unless they had there heads cut off. I had to choose and I made the wrong chose."

"You? But?" Ok at this point I was wordless, what would you have said at this point?

"Who did you choose?" He asked.

"Richie."

"Why did you choose him?" Curiosity was coating his voice as he spoke.

"Because it almost destroys MacLeod."

"More then when his woman he loved dies?"

"Yes because MacLeod killed Richie. A few years from now MacLeod gets named as the champion to fight Ahriman. Ahriman manipulates MacLeod, makes him see illusions. Richie walks up on MacLeod when he's fighting, Horton, Kronos and a make believe Richie. When they all disappear and he still sees Richie he kills him." I explain in the simplest way I know.

"Come on lets go sit down." He invites me further into his house and I hesitated for a moment before I followed him. We sat in the sitting area, which also seems to be the sleeping area in silence for a few moments trying to grasp what was actually happening.

"How do I get home?" The question I've wanted to ask for a while now.

"You don't. I've met over ten others in my time and not one of them has ever made it back to where they came from. I believe that it's really a test, a test that no one yet has ever managed pass."

A test that no one has ever passed? If that's the case then, what's the point in trying? "In that case then I think I'll just say fuck it and save them all. Adam would I be asking for too much if I asked for you for your help?"

"What are you planning?" He asked and I was sure I was seeing hope in his eyes.

"On saving them all. Tessa, she's easy as long as we don't go back to the states, that's where she gets shop by a mugger. Darius, we just have to stop Horton and his Rogue bunch of watchers. Fitzcairn, he's going to be slightly more difficult. To save Fitz we need to kill Kalas before he can get any kind of revenge on Mac." Hey that's not a half bad plan in my opinion, well at least a start to a good plan, I've got the basics down.

"If you want to really go through with this your going to have to tell MacLeod everything and I'm going to have to get Joe over here to help me explain everything to him about the watchers because I don't think MacLeod would believe any of this coming from an immortal. Joe's not going to be best pleased either."

"Adam you do realise that you're going to have to tell Joe about you been immortal don't you?" I asked although I knew he was well aware of that fact.

"I know, but you said he finds out that I'm Methos anyway at least this way there's a chance I may be able to limit the information they need to know." I could see the doubt in his eyes even when he tried to hide it and I remembered thinking how odd it was that I was able to read what a five thousand year old man was feeling like I was just reading a book.

We drifted into silence for a few minutes again both of us thinking about the consequences of everything that was going to happen within the next few days.

"I'm going to call Joe." Adam said getting up from his seat and walking out of the room.

I sat there and listened to the muffled one-sided conversation of Adam telling to Joe. I made out bits like needed Joe to come to Paris as soon as humanly possibly. Knowing I was been more trouble then worth I got up and went to find Adam to let him know that I would be going.

I found him just as he was putting the phone down. As soon as I enter the room he knew I was there he turned to face me. "Joe arranged a flight already, turns out he was going to come to Paris anyway to keep an eye on MacLeod for a bit. He said he would be able to drop by here about midday tomorrow."

"Well how about I stop by before then and we can talk some more, but for now I'm going to head home." I said knowing we both had things to think over.

"Ok then. Come by whenever you want, although don't make it too early as I'm not much of a morning person." Adam said as I turned to leave. "Oh and I never got your name."

I turned back around so tempted to copy his words from the fake Methos episode 'no you didn't' but decided against it. "Cathleen, but you can call me Cat."

"Nice to meet you Cat." He almost purrs and I could fell the blush rising into my cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Immortal Truth**

I arrived back at Adam's flat at exactly eleven in the morning the next day and didn't have to knock as the door was open and I could hear voices coming from within. One was definitely Adams and the other I had a feeling was Joe's.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about Adam or am I going to just have to start guessing?" The voice I thought to be Joe's drifted through the open door.

I push the door open slightly more and walked quietly in to the flat. Adam had noticed me coming in as he was facing the door but Joe had his back towards me so when I spoke I started him.

"Are we going to get started then?" I asked.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked an annoyed tint to his voice as he turned to face me and I noticed a smirk on Adam's face for the briefest of moments.

"Well now I'm just hurt," I fake. "After all the time you've watched MacLeod and from the time at your book shop, where I could have sworn you was going to have a heart attack, may I add." I smile my purist innocent smile and watch as Adam's eyes dance with amusement.

Joe stared slack jaw at me for a moment and I could have sworn I heard his mind going over all possible ways out of this situation in which he now found himself.

Adam seemed to sense this too and finally spoke up. "Why don't we take this into the sitting room?"

I nodded and lead the way into the sitting room. Joe followed me then Adam after him after having closed and locking the door. A few moments later we were all sat around the sitting room.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Joe asked obviously still slightly confused.

"Joe, I'd like you to meet Cathleen." Adam said and Joe gave him a blank look. "Aren't you at least going to say hello?"

"Adam don't you think he's going to be pissed off enough when we've finished telling him, without you annoying him in the process?" I asked just as Joe was about to reply with what I'm guessing was going to be a rather rude comment.

"Fine!" Adam slumped in his seat and looked back to Joe. "What were about to tell you is going to sound strange, but unfortunately it's true, all of it."

"I'm listening." Joe curtly said gripping his walking stick so tight that he turned he hands white from the pressure.

I once again explained my life experience starting from when I left home at seventeen to having to move to Washington when my mother's sister had died leaving everything to me on the condition that I come live there to look after her beloved dog Rover. Adam took over the rest of the conversation, telling him about how I was taken from home and forced to make a chose.

"So what does this have to do with me or the Watchers?" Joe asked shooting daggers at Adam.

"Not the Watchers Joe, you and you alone. We need your help to inform MacLeod about the watchers. With you there's a chance he'll believe us." Adam got up from his chair and started pacing and I could tell he was worried about his up coming admission of immortality.

"And what makes you think he wouldn't believe you?" Joe sent a questioning look in Adam direction.

"Because there's no way he'll believe an immortal he's just met." Adam admitted standing still, his back towards Joe and me.

"Immortal? What are you talking about…" realisation hit Joe mid sentence and he sat mouth opened in shock. "How long?" He finally managed to whisper.

"Since before you were born." Adam turned back around waiting for Joe's response.

"What's your deal then? Are you hunting Methos or you in fact Methos trying to hide the fact that you ever existed?" Anger started to enter Joe's voice at the thought of the Watchers been used.

"I have never done anything to endanger the Methos chronicles." I, at this point was finding it incredibly hard to not laugh at the fact that Adam was continuously avoiding answering the question.

"That's not what I asked and you know it. ARE YOU METHOS?" Joe got up from his seat and stood in front of Adam demanding an answer.

Adam looked around Joe to me and all I could do was shrug, it was his decision to make.

"Yes Joe." Adam sighed in defeat. "I'm Methos!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Truth about Life and Death**

Here we were, Joe, Methos and me stood a small distance from MacLeod's barge. This was it, I was going to tell MacLeod the truth and hopefully with his help all four lives would be saved.

The mixed feelings of guilt and joy cursed through me pulling me in separate directions. One making me want to jump up and down with joy in realisation that no one was going to die, while the other half wanting me to run at full speed in the opposite direction if MacLeod so that he would never find out that I lied to him and I alone made the chose for Tessa to die when she didn't have to.

Just then the sound of a motorbike pulling up behind us made me turn just in time to see Richie dismount his bike and pull off his helmet. He looked over at me and for a moment there was a smile but it was soon replaced with a look of bewilderment when he noticed the two men with me.

He slowly made his way towards me trying to look pleased to see me, but I could easily see straight through his façade. "Cat? Why are the guys from the bookshop in Seacouver doing here? I thought you said that you wanted to speak to us about something?" Richie said as he reached where we were standing.

"I'll explain everything in a minute Richie." I sighed knowing it was time. My stomach decided it wanted me to feel as bad as possible in form of punishment for what I was about to reveal. "Come on lets go see Mac." I found myself moving although I couldn't quite remember giving the command to feet to even start walking.

We had just started walking onto the deck of the barge when MacLeod came up on deck, his Katana in hand. "Richie, Cat move over here now!" He said his voice tense at the possibility that his friends could be in danger.

Richie moved without hesitation but I stayed where I was. I glance quickly back noticing that Adam was trying with all his might to fight his instincts and reach for his sword in what I assume to be a show of trust while I could tell Joe was slightly awestruck at seeing his charge up close and personal.

When I didn't move over to MacLeod I saw the confusion on his face and knew it was now or never to get things started. I moved forward slowly arms out stretched in a sign of peace. "Mac, it's ok. He's a friend he's not here to challenge you."

"How would you know?" He almost spat as I saw the first flashers of the betrayal I knew he felt appear in his eyes.

"I know the same way I knew all about you Mac. You were going to meet them over the next couple of years but something's come up and I need for you to meet now. Can we please go inside and I'll explain everything." I held my breath, as Mac looked Adam and Joe over once more sizing them up. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Mac finally lowered his sword and nodded his head.

We walked quickly down the steps Adam and Joe in front of Mac and me. I would have sworn that if Adam wasn't wearing his usual baggy clothes I would have been able to see all his mussels tense the deeper in the Mac's world we got.

As we entered the living area Tessa looked up and the smile that was on her face quickly faded when she saw Joe and Adam. She rose up from where she had been sitting on the couch and quickly went in to hostess mode.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Mac shuck his head telling her not to approach them and the pain of guilt once again stabbed at me. Tessa hesitantly stepped back a few steps and turned back to sit back down on the couch and was quickly joined by Richie.

"Do you mind if I sit down as this looks like it's going to be quite some tail?" Joe asked smiling trying to loosen the tension that had taken over the room.

"No you can stay standing till I find out what's going on!" Mac's voice clearly showed his annoyance at his unannounced guests.

"Mac. Please what harm is it going to do to let Joe sit down?" I couldn't just stand around and let Mac's stubbiness cause a man who would become his friend discomfort.

"Mac, let him sit down." Tessa said from where she was sitting seeing that Joe was already having trouble standing.

"Fine!" Mac almost grunted in response and Joe reluctantly made his way to a chair and sat down. "So who wants to start with the explanations?"

"I'll explain from the beginning." I said then took a deep breath to steady my nerves. "When I told you about how ended up here in this universe for lack of a better word, I missed something out, I didn't know how to tell you before and I when I was faced with the realisation I didn't know if I could." I took another deep breath knowing now was the time I find out whether Mac would hate me forever or would offer me forgiveness. "What I told you was true, the only thing I missed out was that that whoever brought me here also made me choose out off four people who were destined to die over the next few years who I want to live. My chose would live even after that they were meant to die."

"So you had to choose who lived. Out of whom? Who were your choices?" Richie asked, as MacLeod was now looking at me sceptically.

"Before I tell you who the chosen were or who I chose let me finish the rest of the story." When I received nods in agreement I continued. "I didn't know what to do. I thought if I told you the truth it would affect things that shouldn't be changed and if I did something worse would happen. I tried to find a way home, I went to every bookstore I knew of and finally I found something that gave me hope. I found a journal of an immortal known as Methos. I managed to read small parts of it from some the French lessons I took back at school but not enough. Once we came to Paris I pushed myself to learn all I could about written French, that's why I was always with Darius. I never told him why I wanted to learn French so desperately until a few days ago. I showed him the journal and he gave me the address of someone he thought would be able to help me translate it."

I looked back to MacLeod and there was still slight look and disbelief on his face but it had lessened since Darius was mentioned. I relaxed slightly and continued. "I went to that person desperate to find a way home and when I got there I found Adam."

"And why would Darius send you to Adam to translate a journal by Methos?" The scepticism was once again clear in MacLeod's voice.

"Because I am Methos!" Adam spoke up from beside me and I couldn't help looking at him slightly shocked that he had told MacLeod that.

"You? Methos?" MacLeod snorted not believing a word. "You're not Methos. I think you would have been lucky to five decades let alone five Millennium, besides Methos is a myth."

"Oh you would be surprised what I've lived through MacLeod and although I generally like to make it seem that I'm a myth, I can guarantee that I'm real." I could tell that Adam was getting annoyed with Mac's arrogance as his voice was turning slowly from mild mannered watcher Adam Pierson to ruthless immortal Methos.

"Mac, if you don't believe him why don't you call Darius to confirm it." I said. "At least that way it'll be less deadly." I couldn't help but mutter as a continuation, which Adam snorted at.

MacLeod took my advice and grabbed the phone off the side and dialled in the number for Darius. The room was silent while MacLeod went paler and paler as I'm guessing Darius confirmed to truth about Adam.

The phone was put back down on the table and Mac looked over at Adam shocked. "Your Methos!"

"Is it me or is there a echo in here?" Adam replied sarcastically.

"Do you believe us now?" I asked trying to keep the annoyance from showing.

He nodded letting us know that he believed us and I continued. "Well, Adam has been part of a group for about ten years now called 'The Watchers'. 'The Watchers' have known about immortals for thousands of years." I looked over at Joe and he followed on from where I started off.

"'The Watchers' watch and record immortal and the game. We are vowed to watch but never interfere. I've been your watcher now MacLeod for eleven years now. I record which immortals you battle." I couldn't help but be slightly surprised at how steady Joe's voice was.

"So you're telling me you are part of a group of peeping toms?" MacLeod asked.

"It's not like that MacLeod." Joe tried to defend the Watchers but know that once he was informed about the Rogue Waters was out in the open his opinion of them would be a lot worse.

"Please can we argue whether the Watchers are peeping toms or not another time?" My hands were shaking now, as I know I had to tell them about my chose. "Can I continue now?" I waited for the room to concentrate on me once again. I opened my mouth so start but no words came out. I had locked my eyes on Tessa and was suddenly hit by the guilt in the chest full force. I quickly diverted my eyes not wanting her to see the pain I held for the choices I was forced to make. I only hoped that she would be able to forgive me for not choosing her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at the person trying to offer me support and was surprised to see a kindness in Adam's eyes that I knew meant he had been in the same situation. Shaking myself mentally I turned back and continued. "The choices I was given were four people close to you MacLeod. Darius who is meant to die a few months from now when by a group of Rogue Watchers led my a man called James Horton."

"Horton?" Joe said shocked at the revelation and I realised then that we never discussed the Rogue Watchers in much detail back at Adam's apartment. "James would never do anything like that."

"Joe I'm sorry but he does, he even tries to kill Mac and Fitz when they try and avenge his death. I know it's hard to believe but Horton is part of the Rogue Watchers." I couldn't help but feel sorry for Joe.

"Who else?" Richie spoke up and I could tell from him tone of voice that he suspected something worse was about to be revealed.

I forced back the tears that threatened to fall and continued. "Not long after Darius died you would headed back to live in the states after finding a Watcher Chronicle a Darius church. You follow the leads and meeting Joe. At first your friendship is strained as all you know about the Watchers at that they killed Darius, but you become friends. One night you're out with Richie and Tessa when you remember about a curse a gypsy once put on you. I don't know why but I can only guess you must have felt rebellious or something as you just suddenly asked Tessa to marry you. Of cause she said yes but it also attracted the attention of another Rogue Watcher that kidnapped immortals lovers to lour the immortal into a trap. Tessa was kidnapped and Duncan went after her. He found the Rogue Water and killed him. Richie, who had followed Mac even after been told not to got Tessa out of there before anything else could happen. Mac stayed behind to check through his computer hoping to find something to track down the rest of the Rogue Watchers. Richie and Tessa were almost at the car when a mugger stopped them demanding money. They gave him everything they had but it obviously wasn't enough and he shot them both."

"Died?" MacLeod's voice broke with the pain that he was obviously feeling at the loss of Tessa. He knew that Richie would survive so obviously that didn't bother him that much although it still upset him I could tell.

"Tessa died, Richie Lived." I said trying not to reveal the fact that Richie became immortal.

Mac nodded and looked towards Tessa who was slightly shocked at the revaluation herself. Mac moved over and took a seat next to her pulling her into his arms trying to comfort and reassure her that she was alive.

I gave them a few minutes but knew I had to continue otherwise I was never going to. "It was about a year and a half after that when Kalas came after you for revenge. You died in front of someone who didn't know about your immortality so you fled to Paris where you once again met up with Fitz. As a way to get to you Kalas went through Fitz destroying his chance for happiness with a woman he had come to love. Fitz wanted revenge so when he next saw Kalas he challenged him and lost. It wasn't long after that when Kalas discovered 'The Watchers and with it a way to find the one immortal that if he gained the quickening of would help him beat you. He went after Methos and that's when the two of you met. You became friends; you trusted each other with your lives."

The sorrow was clear to see in Mac's eyes and she hadn't even got to the worse part. How was she meant to tell him that he was responsible for the next death? "Again about a year and a half after that Richie paid you a visit in Paris. He must have stayed for a while as it all started when you were coming back to the barge one night. I think you had been to the theatre or something. An old man stopped you in the middle of the street telling you that you were the campaign against Ahriman and only you could stop him. He unknowingly set things in motion. To say the least you didn't believe the guy but you started investigating anyway even if just for peace of mind. What you found out made you believe. It wasn't long before Ahriman messed with your head making you see things that weren't really there. People who had died appeared before you taunting you. In the end he tricked Richie, making him believe that Horton had kidnapped Joe. Richie called Mac but before Mac could tell Richie that Joe was safe and with him Richie had gone after him. Mac went after him to an old abandoned racetrack. Once there Ahriman messed with his head again making him see Horton, Melvin Korin; who you found out to be called Krones a few months earlier and killed, and Richie. They once again taunted you and attacked you. You fought back but when they disappeared and the real Richie was stood before you, you didn't know. You attacked and kill Richie."

Richie had turned a ghostly shade of white, as he looked at me in absolute shock. I didn't know what to do or say to make him feel better. A voice broke into my thoughts startling me for a second.

"Who did you choose?" It was Tessa who asked and I could see in her eyes she was begging me to say she had picked Richie for both his and MacLeod's sake.

"I had to chose Richie. I'm sorry Tessa but I hade to chose him otherwise it would have destroyed Mac." I couldn't help it any more I let the tears out. My vision blurred and I felt someone pull me into a comforting hug. When the sobs subsided I heard Tessa's voice reassuring me, letting me know that I had made the right chose.

* * *

A/N: - Sorry about the delay but I've just starteda new job and I haven't had much chance to get online.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Another Side of Trust**

Two hours later I sat on the front of the barge while everyone else where down below discussing what the plan was and how they were going to attempt to stop the other three deaths that were meant to take place.

I was watching the pin pricks of stars across the night sky while listening to the soft murmur of voice from below discussing life and death. The peace was what I needed right then, as I suddenly felt like a trespasser, alone and horribly home sick for my simple life and friends that where always there for me.

Mac had finally accepted Joe and Adam, faster then I had expected in the end but at least he was showing trust, that's all that matter after all. Although I knew it was a good thing that Mac now trusted them it only made my feelings that I was only borrowing their friendship even more pronounced. The sinking doubt was still at the back of my mind telling me that I wasn't going to find a way home and I needed to start a new life away from MacLeod and his friends but I found I didn't want to pull away. I liked been with them, even if it meant me feeling like an outsider because with them I knew I was always going to be safe.

I turned when I noticed someone sit down beside me without me noticing until that moment that anyone was even there. Richie sat in silence, he hadn't spoken to me since I revealed I had chosen him to live, but hopefully the time was here for him to finally tell me his feelings.

We sat in silence for a few more moments more before Richie finally spoke. "I don't know what to say Cat. How am I meant to say thank you for trying to save my life without it sounding lame? At the same time why do I feel deep down that you should have chosen Tessa or Darius instead of me?"

"I don't know Richie. Just accept it please. Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything!"

"Live a long life for me and never regret anything."

"You have a deal." He smiled that sweet smile and I almost fell for his charm but something stopped me. I thought I've been having since first watching the Highlander series months ago.

I must have been lost in thought as a smiling voice brought me back to reality. "He likes you, you know."

Ok had I must have been deeper in though then I realise and missed a complete conversation. "What?" I couldn't help but ask.

"That Adam guy. I noticed the way he was looking at you. You like him as well." If at all possible I could have sworn that Richie's smile grow as my face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I think your still in shock." I grind back to him. "There's no way that a five thousand year old guy would be interested in little ol' me." I deflect what he was saying not wanting to get my hope up.

"You'd be surprised if you opened your eyes, Cat. Next time he's around you keep watching out for the small things. Like earlier when you were having difficulty telling use about how everyone died, he reached out to give you the support that you obviously needed."

"Richie, he's a friend. Friends give each other support when they need it." I defended although my heart was beating fast in my chest at the possibility that he could be right.

"Is that why the look in his eyes was enough to warm the heart of the most cold hearted person? He like's you Cat and you can't see it because your blinded by the fact that you like him too." I was surprised by the factual tone of his voice.

"Fine I'll be sure to look out for any signs." I smirked mischievously at him suddenly knowing that was the only way to get Richie to stop talking about it.

"You'll be surprised by what you find." He assured me.

Before I had a chance to reply Richie left me once again alone with the night sky and the new hope that he could be correct.

I continued to sit there peacefully looking out at the few stars that were visible through the light pollution of the city of Paris feeling suddenly much warmer inside. I found my thoughts never sticking to a topic instead they jumped from everything that had happened since been abducted from my new home.

I never realised how cold it was getting until a blanket was rapped around me. I looked up expecting to find Richie again but instead found a sombre Adam standing looking out towards Notre Dame. "How are you coping?" He asked his voice gentle and full of concern and I found myself wondering if Richie could be right, as the only time I remember his talking this gentle to someone out of the TV show was with Alexia.

"As good as could be I could be in a situation like this." I take my eyes off him refusing to think about any romantic thoughts and stare into the blackness of the Seine. "I've just told two people that there destined to die. Tessa accepted why I chose Richie but it doesn't seem to stop my guilt and Richie he doesn't know what to think at the moment." Why does my life suddenly have to become complicated? You never realise how nice it is to have a relatively boring life until everything goes wrong.

"It's to be expected." He said again I could tell he was trying to comfort me.

"Your not the one who has to live with Richie. If he suddenly starts with puppy dog eyes and saying how grateful he is, I swear I'm going to end up killing him or myself." I joked trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"Well if you don't feel up to that you can always stay at my place." Ok now I'm not lying, that's exactly what he said. I'm also pretty sure I got whiplash from how fast I turned to look at him when he said that as well.

I opened my mouth to say something but once again the words didn't want to form in my mouth. He must have noticed my hesitation as he looked down at me and smile that cheeky smile of his. "I'll even sleep on the couch!"

"I don't know." I hesitated not sure if he was just been a friend or if Richie was right and he wanted more then just friendship. I had no idea what to do.

"Well the offers open, just let me know when you work out what you want to do." I nodded and he smiled once again then turned back and once again leaving me on my own with my thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing, Cat? He just basically hit on you and you turned him down." Richie's voice startled me and I turned to see him coming out of the shadows.

"Richie, don't scare me like that!" I snapped as my heart hammered fast in my chest.

"Don't try and change the subject. Why did you turn him down on his offer for you to stay at his place?" He reached where I was sat and sat down beside me once again with a disapproving look on his face.

"I don't think your right about him liking me."

"Then why did he offer for you to stay with him tonight?"

"Because he's a friend and he understands that I'd need sometime away from you and Tessa after what I've just told you."

"I thought you said you only met him a few days ago."

"I did!"

"Then why would someone you only met a few days ago offer to let you stay at his place if he didn't like you. From what I've seen of him as well he doesn't look the type to trust someone very easily, so why would he invite you into his home?"

Ok Richie seemed to be talking some sense, but why is Richie be pushing me towards Adam? I know he's like a brother almost but he's always had this attraction towards me even if he hasn't said anything to me after my refusals, but I can always see it in his eyes. "Why are you doing this Richie? Pushing me towards Adam. What's in it for you?" I asked sceptically.

"You like him Cat and he likes you. All I want is for you to be happy and if we can't find a way for you to get home you'll have to settle down here. I think you will be happy with Adam."

"I haven't given up hope about getting home. I don't think I could hurt him that way. How could I start a relationship only to leave when I find a way home?" I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes again and I turned my head away not wanting Richie to see how alone I really felt.

"There's also a chance that you won't be able to find a way home. Do you really want to hold on to a hope of home when it may not happen? If you do find a way home then deal with it then, you never know you may want to stay."

I knew Richie was right but it was hard to give up hope of one day getting home. Not knowing what to say I stay silent and Richie must have noticed my need to think things through and remand silent himself.

I'm not sure how much longer I sat there thinking over everything until I came to my decision but when I did I turned and smiled at Richie. "When did you become so intone to everything around you?"

"Always have been, I just like to hide that fact. Don't tell anybody though as it would ruin my reputation!"

"Your secrets safe with me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Love, Suspicion and What to Wear**

I woke to the sound of soft rock music playing quietly in the background and the smell of bacon cooking. I wiped my eyes and yarned as I sat up and looked around the room. The couch held the folded blanket from where Adam had slept the night before and I thought back to the grateful smile on his face when I said I'd spend the night at his apartment, but only on the condition one of use slept on the couch.

Like a true gentleman he never hesitated to sleep on the couch. He gave me a quick tour of the apartment even though I've been there before. He reminded me where the bathroom and kitchen were then they both head to bed, well Adam on the couch but still he went to sleep.

I got up out of bed and made my way towards the kitchen where the smell of the bacon was now heavy in the air. I stopped at the doorway and watched Adam busy himself with cooking the bacon.

He was only wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and I was amazed at the mussels across his back, which almost looked sculptured. I couldn't help myself as my eyes drifted up and down his body taking in every little detail drinking in the sight of him.

Ok I didn't realised I had goo goo eyes until he turned around to see me standing there mouth almost to the floor, but my oh my! Does he have a nice body or what?

"You hungry?" He asked innocently. His smile widened when he noticed my eyes absently drift up and down his torso while my mind seemed to be stock.

Unable to speak I nodded 'yes' and moved over to the small kitchen table in one side of the room. Moments later a plate of bacon and eggs landed in front of me and I tried desperately to concentrate on my food but the image of a bare chested Adam kept distracting me and my eyes starting to seek out Adam who was sat across from me acting innocently even though he knew the effect he was having on me. I would have sworn he was doing it on purpose.

We sat in silence as we both slowly picked at our food until he finally spoke up again. "Cat, do you want to go out for dinner with me?"

"Yes!" I said with no hesitation and then almost died right then and there when I realised how desperate I had just sounded. My heart was hammering within my chest and the little voice inside my head kept repeating over and over again, 'Richie was right'.

A small laugh caught my attention and I could feel my cheeks heat up. "So tonight, I'll pick you up about eight. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that sounds good." I couldn't help but smile at how relax he made me fell. He had just asked me out on a date and it didn't seem to effect me that he was five thousand years old; in fact that thought didn't even cross my mind.

"Great, it's a date then."

"Yeah a date." I was now beaming.

The rest of breakfast went without much more to say and the food had soon disappeared from our plates. I helped with the tidying up then showed and changed. Adam had to leave for work so I got a taxi back home. It was then that I realised I had nothing to wear for a date; in fact I had no idea what to even wear.

I left the flat and walked the short distance to MacLeod and Tessa's barge all the while a smile was plastered on my face at the though about of going on a date with Adam.

When I arrived I noticed Richie's bike parked in the same place it had been left yesterday beside MacLeod's car and wondered if he had crashed on their couch as it was unlike him to be out and about at the early hour of eight in the morning, unless it involved a woman that is.

I entered the barge without knocking like normal and spotted a bleary eyes Richie sat on the couch with Tessa. "Morning." I greeted them with a smile.

"Morning Cat, do you want something to eat?" Tessa asked as she started to get up from her seat.

"No I'm fine, I've just had something." I said coming to sit down on a chair opposite them.

"How was you night with Adam?" Richie teased, as he seemed to become instantly more awake.

"What can I say? We slept, Adam slept on the couch while I slept in the bed, sorry to disappoint." I couldn't help the grin; it just didn't want to go away.

"Then what's with the grin?" He asked looking smug.

"It's because where going out on a date tonight, that's why I'm here. I realised when I got home that I have nothing to wear for a date, I was hoping that Tessa would come shopping with me so I can pick something out." I grinned innocently at Tessa. I was relieved that I wasn't working that day, as it would give us extra time to go around and find something nice.

"I'd love to go shopping with you." Tessa agree as the door opened behind me, I looked back and saw MacLeod coming out from her bathroom. I smiled a greeting to him then returned to the conversation with Tessa.

"So have you any idea what I could get?" I asked not really knowing what to wear; I guess that teaches me to ask where we're going to be going in future.

"I know just the perfect shop that's got this dress which would suit you and it could be used for smart and for casual so you wouldn't have to worry." Tessa assured me.

"What's the special occasion?" Mac asked as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Cat's got a date with Adam!" Tessa beamed as she shared the good news.

"Oh!" I could tell MacLeod wasn't happy, was it possible for the mistrust that possessed him last night had returned?

"What's wrong with that?" I couldn't help but ask feeling slightly annoyed that he would assume that with Adam been immortal it was a bad idea to date him and I knew that, that's what his problem was.

"Well it's nothing really it's just, what do you really know about him?" Ok he had that look in his eyes that told me that I wasn't going anywhere until I said I wouldn't go on the date. Boy was he so wrong.

"I know a lot more then you Mac and I'm going on this date, there's nothing you can say or do that's going to persuade me against going." I can do assertive as well as the next person.

"You'll be putting Tessa, Richie yourself and me in danger. For all you know he could be after my head." MacLeod said trying to convince me.

"Mac, he's not after your head, trust me. Methos is a survivor he doesn't fight unless he has too and Adam is part of the Watchers he'd be risking his cover if he came after you and he's not about to do that when it means giving up his sanctuary." I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Duncan, Adam seemed like a nice enough person last night. Let her go our with him." Tessa backed me up and I couldn't help feel like grinning but held it back.

"Fine!" Mac spat out and he stormed up the steps and out onto the deck of the barge. I suddenly had a sinking feeling MacLeod wouldn't leave it at that, but what else could I do?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – A Date with Adam or is it Methos**

It was almost eight when there was a knock on the apartment door: Adam was here. I smiled to my reflection as I heard Richie get the door and greet Adam offering him a beer.

At least there going to get along great.

The dress I was wearing was a figure fitting dress that I normally wouldn't have chosen, but Tessa was right. It was perfect. It was a light blue, low cut that showed a bit more cleavage then I'm used to showing but I have to admit it works. It stops just above my knees. I also had to get some new shoes to match it so I chose a pale blue sandal where the strap rises up to slightly above my ankles.

I had spent over an hour in the hairdressers getting my hair done. What used to a dark brown was now a darkish blond with almost bleach blond highlights. I have to admit that I'm glad Tessa came with me as I would never of though about doing half the things she had me doing and the results were beyond my wildest dream, I look great in fact I hard time believing my reflection was actually me.

Everything matched up the light blue dress, the shoes, the purse; another item Tessa insisted I get even my hair seemed to match the dress better.

I grabbed my purse then gave myself another quick glance in the mirror making sure everything was ok then I headed out of my room. I entered the front room to find Adam facing away from me inspecting the book that littered one of my bookcases.

Richie sees me enter and I could have sworn that his mouth dropped to the floor. I grinned evilly at him then went to great me date. God you have no idea how good it feels thinking that especially when my date is non other then Methos, aka Adam Pierson.

I was about two meter off Adam when he turned around. "You look great." He smiles at me and I almost melted right then and there. I could feel my cheek burning with the intestacy if his gaze.

"You don't look half bad yourself!" Did I forget to mention that Adam looked drop dead gorgeous? He was wearing black dress trousers that when he was facing to bookcase I noticed clung to his behind very nicely. A light green top that matched his eyes, it was slightly baggy but still managed to show off his chest for what it was, perfection.

He smiled that smile that makes me want to melt once again. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." He took my arm and we turned towards the door only to find out path blocked by Richie.

"Right then kids." Richie grins. He gave Adam a fake stern look, "don't you be keeping her out to late I want her safely home by one o'clock at the latest."

"Yes, sir!" Adam said mischievously.

I let go of Adam's arm and give Richie a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for opening my eyes." I whisper then pulled back.

Richie smiles and nodded. "Now then behave yourselves and don't be doing anything that I wouldn't!"

"That doesn't rule much out then." I smirk and dogged a playful swipe Richie sent my way.

He let us pass and Adam once again took my arm and escorts me out of the apartment and down to his car.

We arrived at an Italian Restaurant that looked expensive, as soon as we entered we were shown to a quiet corner and we sat down. I've never been in any place like this before and I'll admit that it made me slightly un-nerved. Adam must of notice that was how I was feeling as he quickly reassured me that if I didn't like it we could go somewhere else.

After that I relaxed slightly, that is until the menus arrived. Yeah I know a bit of French and with Darius help I was getting better but this was illegible in my opinion although Adam looked like he could understand it just fine.

I put the menu down and started to move uncomfortably in my seat feeling once again out of my dept.

"You Know." Adam started putting his menu down as well. "I don't feel like anything on the menu, how about we try somewhere else?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Are you sure that would be ok?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said getting up from his seat. A waiter came rushing over to us just then a panicked look on his face.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" He asked in French.

"Everything is fine, we've just changed our minds about eating here." Adam politely replied then pulled back my chair as I got up. I quickly grabbed my bag and we walk out of the Restaurant while the staff all gave us annoyed looks.

We walked back to the car and Adam opened the door for me then walked around to the driver side and got in himself. It was twenty minutes later that we were pulling up in front of a small bar.

We entered the bar looking slightly out of place in our outfits but I didn't care and by the looks of it neither did Adam. We took a seat in a booth at the back, almost as we sat down a waitress came over and took our drinks order as we pursued the menu.

Having decided what to eat we drifted in to present conversation which was only disturbed when the waitress returned with our drinks and took our food order.

We talked about everything from what it was like for me to grow up knowing I was adopted to Adam's before the horsemen, his time with Byron and what Mary Shelly really was like.

When the food arrived it was made just the way I liked and I couldn't wolfing it down while Adam laughed at my eagerness. Before we knew it the bar was closing and were been thrown out on the street still laughing about something that was discussed half an hour before.

Like promised Adam got me home before one but Richie had already retreated to bed so we settled on the couch and continued our conversation, which soon turned to kisses.

I asked Adam to stay the night and he couldn't have accepted quickly enough for my liking. It was easily going on three by the time we went to bed but still there wasn't much sleeping that happened that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Planning To Save a Life**

It was almost a month later when Duncan decided he trusted Adam enough to be comfortable with me dating him. When that was all agreed Duncan once again allowed Adam and Joe back into his home to start the plans that would save the lives of the ones I didn't chose. With the help of Adam we had managed to work out how long it was until Darius was going to be attacked and it was only a week away.

"No, no, no. That will never work." Adam said standing up from his couch where we were for today's meeting on idea's on how to save Darius.

Joe sat across from me looking irritated at the lack of useful plans been thought up by MacLeod who at the rate he was going was going suggest about one hundred before the night was over.

"Well what's wrong with this plan?" MacLeod snapped clearly as annoyed as Joe was.

"For one; you should know Darius will not leave that church, it's more then just holy ground to him, it's home. If you truly knew Darius then you would know he would rather die then be forced out of his home by death threats." Adam stared down at MacLeod.

"Fine then what do you suggest?" Duncan snapped glaring at Adam and I could tell he was challenging Adam to come up with something better.

"I'm glad you've finally got around to asking me." Adam smirked. "The best cause of action would be if you let me and Joe deal with the Rogue element of the Watchers. Horton is married to Joe's sister, which means we can get close to him. Horton would never believe that Joe would want to join the them but if I can get him to believe I want to join them. We will be able to stop the Rogue Watchers before they could even get to Darius."

"And you think you can managed all that within a week?" I couldn't help but ask as it seemed a little bit of a stretch.

"If there's one thing we know about the Rogue Watchers is that at the moment there low on numbers. We think that they recruit anyone who shows the slightest negative opinion about immortals so were going to play that field."

"But what if it doesn't work? What if Horton doesn't fall for it and you aren't able to join the Rogue Watchers?" I asked having to know if there was going to be a back up plan.

"That's where MacLeod and Richie come in. They stay with Darius and stop any of the Rogue Watcher if they show up." Adam once again took his next to me on the couch and I could tell he now seemed more relaxed.

"I'm not putting Richie in danger like that." It was MacLeod now who leapt from his seat. "He's eighteen years old for 'Christ sake'."

"He's also pre-immortal." Adam stated matter of factly.

"That's no reason to put him in danger. Just think if he was to die at eighteen, just what kind of life he would have?" MacLeod stated as he paced the floor.

"Well if Cat's right he should die his first death in a few months anyway." I could tell that Adam was purposefully proposing Richie to go help out just to see Mac's reaction and I felt a twinge of annoyance at this.

"That's no reason to put him in danger. Maybe this time he'll be able to lead a normal like for some time longer. If he looked older he would come across less problems as an immortal." MacLeod carried on for a few minutes continuously going over reasons why Richie shouldn't be put in danger.

"Fine!" Adam finally said when MacLeod's protests seemed to change to wining. "If not Richie then who do you suggest?"

The room drifted in to silence for a few minutes and when still nobody talked I spoke up. "I'll help. All I need is for someone to shop me how to work a gun then I'll go with Mac and help protect Darius."

"Cat I said no to Richie what makes you think I'll agree to you going." MacLeod asked.

"Because you don't have a chose Mac. If I had chosen Darius in the first place then we wouldn't be in this situation." I said as I once again thought of Fitz and Tessa who were also going to be putting their lives in our hands as well.

"What are you going to do for Tessa stand in front of the billet for her? Then there's Fitz are you going stand between Kalas and him trying to stop Kalas from killing him?" MacLeod asked.

"If that's what it take then yes that's what I'd do." I looked him straight in the eye un wavering.

"Fine that's settled then Cat your with Mac." Adam said to me, he looked back up to Mac and continued. "I would reconsider on Richie as well, the more people you have with you the less dangerous it will be."

"There's no way I'm putting Richie in danger! I'm surprised you're willing to let Cat risk her life for this." MacLeod one again stated.

"It's her life MacLeod! If you don't want Richie there then fine." Adam said as he once again stood up but this time he walked out of the room.

"What? Where's he going now? We've still got a plan to form." Joe looked worried at the door that Adam had just left through.

"Properly just gone for a beer." I said as I leaned back into the couch and closed my eyes, which were starting to sting from lack of sleep.

"Here we go then." I opened my eyes again when Adam came back into the room without a beer but rolled paper. "I've checked with the Watcher regarding Horton's whereabouts and got the plans for the house he's using as his base of operations."

He unrolled it and laid it out on the coffee table. It was then that we started to discuss his part of the plan and how he was going to foil the Rogue Watchers plans. After his part of the plan was laid out and explain so that everyone was clear on what was going to happen he unrolled a second set of plans. Darius' church.

"As you more then like would have already guessed, when they were building Darius church they had numerous secret passageways made. There's an entrance just here…" Adam pointed to a doorway that appeared on the plans but I couldn't remember ever seeing whenever I had been there with Darius. It goes down underground and continues on for about a mile. If anyone does show up at the church I want you to get Darius out of there through this passageway, I'm not bothered if you have to knock him out to do it but I want him out of there. I'll park a car there just in case as well." He looked pointedly at MacLeod and Me until we both nodded in agreement then continued. "If for some reason you can't make it to there, there's a hidden room, well more like a closet really but it would be big enough to fit three people easily and four people at a squeeze, if you do decide to have Richie in on the plan."

MacLeod didn't respond although he did throw Adam a disapproving look, which didn't affect him in the slightest and once again started explaining the rest of the plan.

"Joe's job will be to be a good little Watcher and keep an eye on his immortal charge, with the added responsibility of warning you if he spots any of Horton's known cronies on there way to you." Instructed and Joe nodded in agreement.

"So that's it, just the four of us?" MacLeod asked.

"Unless you want to add Richie in on the plan!" Adam looked at MacLeod when he said that blank look on his face.

"There's no way I'm getting Richie involved in all this." MacLeod shot back at Adam and I was surprised to not to see steam shouting out of his ears with how angry he was getting.

"He's already involved it this MacLeod. He has been since the moment Cat was made to choose who lived and who die, or maybe was the moment you killed him by chopping his head off." The voice Adam spoke with was what I had taken to calling the Methos voice and I could clearly see the shock of its impact on MacLeod and Joes faces.

"How dare you!" MacLeod answered Methos' cold calm accusation with pure uncontrolled anger. "You have no right!"

"Have no right to what MacLeod? To state the truth? Haven't you ever heard the saying; to those who do not learn from there mistakes are destined to repeat then? You need to accept the truth that if Cat hadn't chosen Richie to live, if Cat hadn't been given the chose in the first place Richie would die four years from now at YOUR hands." Adam remained calm and collected as I could see MacLeod getting redder and redder from the anger.

"Adam I think you've made your point!" Joe jumped in hoping to relieve some of the tension. Adam and MacLeod stared at each other for a few minutes before finally silently agreeing not to discuss that matter any further.


End file.
